freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Story/@comment-77.101.68.248-20141113002520
Okay this is my version of the story in the beginning the restaurant used people in costumes to act in the restaurant but the manager noticed how much popularity chucke cheese was getting But one night the manager was looking at blueprints for endoskeletons when the first night guard had a look and said he could have them made by Tomorrow so the guard went to work making them. When they were finished the guard went back to his job checking cameras for break ins but out of the corner of his eye he spotted three kids in the back room messing with the arcade games but before he could react one of them pushed over another causing him to break the arms and legs of the skeletons the guard was going hysterical he was meant to show this to his manager in the morning because he promised to pay his masters degree in engineering at college he looked down at his trembling hands and feet trying to guess what could resemble the skeleton but then he realised he just needed some arms and legs, the three were perfect match he checked to see if they were still there and sure enough they were messing with the backstage equipment still. At this point he went to the control animatronics table in the control room and set the costumes to stuff and kill a few minutes of The kids running in fright the guard had enough and went backstage were a old yellow freddy outfit was waiting it was reserved for parties but the guard quickly equipped the outfit and one by one grabbed the kids. He hacked at them with a knife before placing them in suits stuffing the first one in foxy the girl in chica and the tallest in freddy. The next morning the manager and the guard who ill reveal is called Charles Cooper were watching the animatronics at work Just At that point the cops appeared and began a search it turns out the kids were on the news reported missing although only two were reported missing after ages of searching the police left buy before they did a massive scream ran through the room and they all turned to see all of the restaurant in fear running as over in pirates cove foxy had just knaw through the head of a young girl the manager rushed over and broke open to revel the horrible sight of a decaying child the manager turned at Charles accusing him of this but Charles had booked it for home the next day he was at court accused of two counts of murder and was giving the electric chair and he now angrily haunts golden freddy. Charles's soul now had complete supernatural control of the pizza place and even enslaved the children's souls as his slaves oh and the victim of the now called bite of eighty seven now surprisingly haunting bonnie but that's four children well here is what happened a few months later a man with his young cousin Alex were enjoying freddy fazebears pizza but golden freddy needed a new fresh soul for his suit or he will die out his own until he no longer haunts it but at one point Alex went to the toilet and went to a private stall but it was awakening time and freddy went after Alex and you guest it stuffing it in himself 20 years later the new and improved restaurant has opened and the new animatronics have came and the haunted old ones have been left to rot but now golden freddy has awakened and now uses the old ones souls to haunt the entire restaurant and to take control of all who stay late after dark causing them to always return And that is my theory